Vision of Love
by Heather1hbt
Summary: Angela tries to confront Jordan about the letter, will Jordan tell the truth?
1. Vision of Love

**Disclaimer**

I do not own My So-Called Life, or any of the characters mentioned.

**A Vision of Love **

Setting: In Jordan's car right after Angela's conversation with Brian. She and Jordan are not talking, she is looking out of the window.

AngelaVO: What am I doing here? I should have stayed and talked to Brian. He looked so sad. He just doesn't understand. ( She takes a peek at Jordan, then tucks her hair behind her ear) I just can't change my feelings. God! I'm such a horrible person. Especially since I know exactly how it feels to be, like in love with someone that doesn't feel the same. I wonder if Jordan will tell me about the letter? ( She looks over at him, his eyes are on the road. Slowly he turns his head and looks at her and smiles. She smiles, a weak smile.) How could they do this to me?

Jordan:So... um... where do you wanna go?

Angela:I don't know.

Jordan:Tino is having this party...

Angela:(cutting him off) I really don't feel like going to a party... Listen we need to talk.

AngelaVO:I'll give him a chance to tell the truth.

Jordan:Okay... well the loft will be empty, everyone will be at Tino's party. There are some things I wanna, like...um... talk to you about anyway.

Angela:Okay.

AngelaVO:At this point I don't know what to do. I guess I just have to tell myself that if he doesn't tell the truth its over. For good. Yes I loved the letter, but he didn't write it. He copied it like it was an English assignment. How is that supposed to like make me feel. Have you ever had a really good dream, you know like when your dreaming it, it actually makes you feel...good, but then you wake up and realize that it was actually a nightmare disguised as a good dream. That's how I feel right now. Like my whole entire so-called relationship with Jordan Catalano, and the letter is a nightmare disguised as a good dream.

Setting: Jordan and Angela are at the loft, they are alone. They are sitting facing each other just a few feet apart. Jordan leans in to kiss Angela, she lets him just for a second, and then pushes him away.

Angela:I thought we were coming here to talk.

Jordan:Um... Okay lets talk.

AngelaVO:Somehow I knew this would happen. We get here and its back to the same old thing.

( There was a long awkward silence where they just stared at each other until Angela finally broke the silence.)

Angela:Why are you like this? (upset)

Jordan:Like what?

Angela:Like the way you are? (Eyes filling with tears)

Jordan:(confused) How am I?

Angela:I can't talk to you, because I don't feel like what I say matters. And I could tell you the world was ending and you wouldn't care.

Jordan:I do...care...

Angela:About what Jordan, what do you care about? Getting me to have sex with you?

Jordan:(Hurt)No!... Ya know... it did used to be about sex. And not just with you... what I mean is...Its not about sex with you, its about... everything else.

Angela:I don't understand? ( her lips are trembling tears are falling down her cheeks)

Jordan:I tried to tell myself that I didn't like, ya know care or what ever. And that I could just ignore you like I have every other girl. But the truth is I can't, and its like more than that... For once, I don't want to.

Angela:Why couldn't you just tell me that? I mean the letter...

Jordan:(before she could say anything else he stopped her) Angela, about the letter, I...um... Look I wanted you to forgive me, ya know for the whole... Well you know what for, so I was going to write you this letter, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I just wanted it to be right, to say what I mean. I asked that kid Brain, ya know my tutor, for help... I know I probably shouldn't have, but I just wanted another chance.

AngelaVO:At that very moment, I knew. I would forgive him, I did forgive him. I mean... Jordan Catalano, is like, sitting here trying to tell me how he feels. And he is using whole sentences. This is what I've wanted for so long, I can't even begin to describe the battle of emotions I feel right now.

Angela:(softly crying, still trying to be strong) Why? Why do you want another chance?

Jordan:( he searches the walls and the floor as if the right words will magically appear, then he leans close to her and looks he straight in the eye) You are different from any other girl I've been with, you make me want to be ... not like how I am (He runs his fingers through her hair)God, Angela you know, your so beautiful, sometimes I feel like it hurts just to look at you.(he leans closer their eyes just inches apart) I Love You. ( Then they kiss, a kiss that will define their relationship full of passion, and commitment, and love)

Angela:(glowing with happiness) I Love You too.

AngelaVO:I had a vision of love, and it was Jordan Catalano.


	2. Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer**

I do not own My So- Called Life or any of the characters mentioned.

**Some Things Never Change**

(Jordan is just dropping Angela off, she walks up the steps on her porch and sits down)

AngelaVO:Why did this have to happen. I mean its like, the best and worst thing that could ever happen to me. I totally forgive Jordan for the whole Rayanne thing, and for not writing the letter, yet I feel so unbelievably guilty. How am I going to tell Brian, why does he have to like me like that? Oh god...why me?

Patty:(Comes out of the front door onto the porch) Well how did it go with Jordan?

AngelaVO:I can't believe she is already starting, I haven't even made it into the house yet.

Angela:Mom, I really don't want to talk about it.

Patty:Okay...(disappointed) If your hungry there are leftovers in the frige.

Angela:Okay! (Getting up she goes inside the house, Patty follows her, Angela heads upstairs.)

(Brian Krakow's room he is lying on the bed face up)

BrianVO:I am so incredibly like stupid, how could I think that Angela Chase would even give me a chance. I never should have let her know that I wrote that stupid, stupid letter. I don't even know why I care at all. It's like all she ever does is use me and she doesn't even realize it. I just want to...forget all about Angela chase.

(Angela's room she is on her bed with her feet propped up.)

AngelaVO:How am I going to find the words to tell Brian I know how he feels, I mean like really know. There is just no way we could ever be more than friends. I really was touched by the words he wrote, but when I was reading them I thought they were coming from someone else, someone that I love. I keep asking myself what would I have done if Brian actually gave me the letter, and I read it as if it were coming from him. But it is so hard to imagine Brian saying those things to me. The sad truth is if Brian had given me a love letter, I'm not sure if I would have even read it. I just can't feel those kinds of feelings for him. He has known me forever, it would be like dating my brother or something.

( At school the next day Brian Krakow is standing at his locker)

BrianVO:Its so laughable that now that Angela Chase like knows how I feel about her, it doesn't seem like such a big deal. It was so obvious when she got into that care with Jordan, her mind was made up. (Sees Angela coming down the hal and practically tries to fit himself into his locker)

Angela:Hey...um...Brian, I really need to talk to you.

Brian:Look, Angela you don't have to say anything, cause there's like, nothing to say.

Angela:Brian, please there are just some things you need to know, okay. Look I know , i mean, (stammering) I know because I've been there...What I'm trying to say is I know how it feels to like have a thing for someone so bad...um...(puts her hand on her head) None of this is coming out right.

Brian:(flustered) Angela, just stop.

Angela:No! I have to say this. I am really beyond flattered, it was a really beautiful letter no matter who wrote it,(Brian shifts uncomfortably) But...There is just, no way I could ever return the feelings.

Brian:(Hurt but trying to hide it) God! Angela do you just think I am a complete idiot?

Angela:No! I just wanted you to know how I feel about, you know, the letter.(tucks hair behind her ears)

Brian:Angela, just forget about that stupid letter I wish I never agreed to help Jordan at all.

Angela:That's just it, don't you see, you know me so well you knew exactly what I wanted to hear. It kind of feels like you're my big brother or something.

Brian:WHAT! (totally appalled) I CAN"T BELIEVE, I mean, what, Never mind.(Brian storms off)

AngelaVO:Sometimes I think my whole life is a dream and at any moment I'm like going to wake up...I wish that moment was now.

(Angela heads to her locker where Ricky and Rayanne are talking)

Angela:Hey.

Ricky:Hey.

Rayanne:(Really quietly, not making eye contact)Hey.

Ricky:Did you talk to Brian about the letter yet?

Angela:I am never speaking of that letter again.

Rayanne:Well I going to go (kisses Ricky's cheek and give Angela a little wave) I gotta meet Tino.

Ricky:Bye, so Angela I mean don't you think you kind of owe it to Brian to at least acknowledge that he wrote the letter.

Angela:He knows I know, and it over and done with, now can we please stop talking about it.

Ricky:(Frowns) He is like in love with you, you know.

Angela:I just can't think about him that way, he is like the son my father never had.

Ricky: Angela, please.

Angela:WHAT, don't you think that I of all people know how it feels, Brian and I...would never happen, even if there was no Jordan.

(Jordan walks up behind them)

Jordan:(looking confused) Hey.

Angela:Oh, Hi, I mean hey.

Ricky:Well, Angela, I'm late gotta go.

Angela:Bye. (To Jordan) So what are you doing.

Jordan:Nothing, talking to you I guess.

Angela:(smiles) Well...yeah.

Jordan:I was just like wondering if um... you wanna go some where this weekend, since you mom like knows me now of whatever.

AngelaVO:I barely heard a word, I was just staring at him, I mean this is real we are finally a couple, Angela and Jordan, I couldn't get it out of my head.

Angela:Sure, (smiling) that sounds cool.

Jordan:Cool ( he leans down and kisses her when he hears his friend calling him) well I gotta go, see ya later right?

Angela:Right. (He kisses her again, and disappears down the hall)

AngelaVO:So this is what happiness feels like?

(After school- parking lot, Jordan is leaning on his car waiting for Angela to come out he sees her and throws down his cigarette and taps some breath freshener in his mouth)

Jordan:Hey.

Angela:Hey.

Jordan:Need a ride?

Angela:Well if it isn't too much trouble (sarcastically)

Jordan:(laughs and grabs her scarf to pull her close and kiss her) Get in.

(On the bus Brian sees Angela get into the car with Jordan yet again, you can tell by the look on his face that he is heart broken about it. Out of nowhere Sharon pops up beside him.)

Sharon:Hey...Brian, how are you?

Brian:What do you mean... I Mean, yeah I'm fine.

Sharon:(has a concerned look on her face) Come on... I know we don't always get along but, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm like here for you.

Brian:I'm fine, lets just stop talking.(long awkward silence) I mean as long as she is like happy, that's all I ever wanted, I mean there are plenty other girls at Liberty High that are not Angela Chase. I mean I'm through obsessing with her, okay.

Sharon:Okay... Well if your serious about other girls, I may know a couple.

BrianVO:Its so unbelievably hard to say you don't care about a person when you really do, Its like denying who you really are. But i refuse to be trapped by my feelings for Angela Chase anymore.

Brian:Okay, sounds good.

Sharon:Great, I make some calls when I get home.

(Angela and Jordan in his car at Angela's house making out)

Angela:I really need to go in, my mother just look out of the window for like the fifth time.

Jordan:So you wanna ride to school tomorrow?

Angela:(kisses his hand) Yeah.

Jordan:Cool see ya tomorrow.(kisses her one last time)

Angela:Bye. (As Jordan pulls off Angela heads through the front door, her family is sitting around to dinner table, Angela takes her place)

Danielle:Mom, if there was this girl who , like, really, really wanted to get her ears pierced, but her parents were weird...

Patty:Angela, glad too see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence.

Angela:Oh, mom please don't start, please.

Danielle:Mom...

Patty:Sweetheart, I know that this Jordan, stuff is really exciting, but...

Graham:Danielle, don't interrupt.

Angela:What! Mom can we please not talk about me a Jordan Catalano.

Danielle:So her parents should let her wear earrings right?

Graham:Why, not Jordan's a good kid.

Patty:Oh, like you really know him so well.

Graham:Well, I did meet him.

Patty:So did I that doesn't make me an expert.

Angela:Okay, Okay can we please just eat...

Danielle:Mom, right?

G&P:NO!(Danielle slumps and scowls)

AngelaVO:You know how so many things can change in like one day, but at the end of that day isn't it, you know, funny how some thing stay exactly the same.


	3. Time Mends All

**Disclaimer**

I do not own My So-Called Life or any of the characters mentioned.

**Time Mends All**

(In school hallway early morning. Ricky and Rayanne are hanging out by the lockers. Jordan and Angela walk in hand in hand, Jordan gives Angela a short kiss and heads off down the hall. Angela looks over at Ricky and Rayanne and slowly makes her way over.)

AngelaVO:There she is. I know I like need to talk to her, but its so unbelievably uncomfortable just to look at her. Deep down I do forgive Rayanne, I just don't know how to tell her. I mean, she really hurt me, how can tell her its, like... okay.

Angela: (Kisses Ricky's cheek) Hey...(looks at Rayanne)Hey...um...can we talk.

Rayanne: I'm late for... something. So...um...later okay. Bye Ricky.

Ricky: (Waits until she is gone)I think she is, like, you know, nervous. Its like she's scared to talk to you or something.

Angela: (sighs) Oh Ricky, (puts her head on his)what am I going to do?

Ricky: Honey, if I knew I would have told you a long time ago. (Both laugh)

(Sharon walks up behind them and pulls Angela to the side.)

Sharon: What happen between you and Brian Krakow?

Angela: (confused) Why, what did he say?

Sharon: Well, he didn't say anything, I mean, I was wondering because, I heard about the whole letter thing, and I though that Brian would, you know, be upset or something.

Angela: So...(still wondering where she was going with all this)

Sharon: Well, I just saw him in the hall with Lisa Harbor, and he didn't look too unhappy.

Angela: (shocked, but trying to hide it.) So...what does that have to do with me? (Hair tuck)

Sharon: I mean, he has been in, like, love with you for ever, he writes you a love letter for someone else, and today he is making out with Lisa Harbor in front of his locker...what gives?

Angela: Am I the last person on the planet to know Brian Krakow has..or had a crush on me?

Sharon: Yes! So what happened.

Angela: Well, nothing really (starts walking to class, Sharon follows) I just told him that I really love Jordan, and I still wanted to be his friend.

Sharon: (disappointed) That's it, no fight?

Angela: No. He said he understood.

Sharon: Oh...

Angela: I gotta go. Talk to you later.

Sharon: Okay, bye.

(Biology class, Angela and Brian are partners, and are working on a project)

AngelaVO: I feel kind-of awkward. I don't know how to talk to him now.

Angela: So...um...Lisa Harbor...she's like a really nice girl. I mean, that's what I heard.

Brian: (not really paying attention) Gee, news travels fast.(sarcastically)

Angela: (a little embarrassed) Sharon told me. (Bell rings) Well, talk to you later...(waiting for a reply)

Brian: (Gathering his things) Yeah, maybe.

(Graham is at his new restaurant talking on the phone to Hallie)

Graham:You were supposed to have been here over an hour ago! (Angry) NO! I'm going home to be with my wife. (Pause) I gotta go...NO!(hangs up phone one second later it rings again) I said NO!... Oh hi Patty, no...no she never showed. I'm on my way, need anything? Okay, love you.

(Brian is in the hallway at school, he approaches a girl)

Brian: (Real smooth) So...Can I get your number?

Girl: Sure (grabs his hand and writes her number on it) Call anytime before ten.

Brian: Okay! I'll call you tonight, maybe we can um...go to a movie some time.

Girl: That would be great (smiles) Bye. (He waves)

BrianVO: Who says I didn't learn anything from Jordan Catalano? This is easier than I imagined.

Sharon: (comes up from behind him) Hey Brian... I don't guess you need my help after all.

Brian: Oh God...(roles his eyes)

Sharon: Well, that was like so rude, I mean really.

Brian: You have a big mouth Cherski. What did you do, go straight to Angela?

Sharon: I just wanted to know what was going on, is that a crime.

Brian: No, its not a crime, but its also none of your business.

Sharon: Geez..Brian take a pill or something.

Brian: Just get out of my way. (Sharon moves to let him pass and gives him the evil eye until he is out of sight.)

(Girls Bathroom Rayanne is messing with her hair, and Ricky is putting on eyeliner, when Angela walks in)

Angela: Hey.

Ricky: Hey! Girlfriend.

Rayanne: (looks at feet) Hey.

Angela:(looks at Rayanne starts to say something then hesitates) Rayanne... Look I've been, like trying to think of what to say to you all day, and I finally decided to tell you that...You really hurt me (voice full of emotion) and its like, really hard for me to tell you its...its...okay. I know that you never really ment to hurt me. I don't know what you were thinking, but I don't think you planned to hurt me. All I know is I miss my best friend, and I'm ready to put it behind us, but nothing like this can ever happen again.

Rayanne: Oh...Angelika (crying) I'm so sorry (hugs Angela) You are like my best friend and I love you. I have never felt more alone than I have without you as a friend.

Angela: I've really missed you. (Chin quivering)

Rayanne: I've really missed you too.

Ricky: I've really missed you Two. (The group hugs and all wipe tears)

Angela: I'm meeting Jordan in like two minutes so I gotta go. (Looks at Rayanne) Call me okay.

Rayanne: (nods) So...you and Jordan huh...

Angela: (smiles dreamily) He loves me...(Ricky and Rayanne look surprised) I gotta go but I will tell you all about it later.

Rayanne: You better.

(School parking lot Jordan is standing at his car smoking Angela approaches)

Jordan: Hey. (throws down his butt and steps on it)

Angela: Hey.(they kiss and Jordan holds the car door open so Angela can get in)

Jordan: (driving) Hey... um...tonight, my band is supposed to practice at the loft. We have a gig on Friday at that place called Vertigo. I was kind-of hoping you would come.

AngelaVO: My life has finally started. I have places to go. I wonder if he knows how happy he makes me.

Angela: Of course I will come, I wouldn't miss it.

Jordan: Cool, so do you think your mom will let you come to practice tonight?

Angela: Um... I don't know. My parents are like, really ancient, and they usually make me stay home on school nights.

Jordan: Oh...Well...(smiles) I'll ask her any way.

Angela: What do you mean you'll ask her?

Jordan: I mean...I'll ask her if you can go...She likes me(smiles)

Angela: (blushing) What exactly did you and my mother talk about the other night?

Jordan: (smiles and looks at her then back at the road) You.

Angela: Oh my god!(laughing) That is so embarrassing.

AngelaVO: I can't believe that Jordan Catalana had a conversation about me. I just might kill her, or myself, or may if I give it just alittle time it may not be such a big deal.

(They pull up to Angela's house and walk hand in hand through the front door)

The End


End file.
